watchtowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend
Summary Now in the city of Gotham, Chloe begins her new life, working for Gotham Daily, with the impeccable Perry White as the Editor-in-Chief. Stumbling across Bruce Wayne, she soon learns of the terrible things that lie in this city; and when old friend Oliver Queen shows up to inform her of Emil's return, she finds herself back in the crime-fighting game. Meanwhile, the Huntress goes down a vengeful path, hunting down the Roman Maffia who were responsible for wiping out her entire family; and when she crosses paths with Chloe, can she be stopped from making the biggest mistake of her life? Recap Distancing herself from the ball event going on inside the Wayne Mansion, Chloe is found by her boss, Perry, who stresses that if she wants to make it to the top, she needs to forge some connections with Gotham's "bold and the beautiful." Being referenced as "Sullivan", Chloe responds in reciting her full name, in which Perry asks if she's ever considered changing it. ''Oliver approaches Chloe with a set of documents to assist her in faking her own death. He questions whether or not Chloe is certain about this decision and believes she can demolish the threat against her life -- the Department of Domestic Security. Chloe has made up her mind, aware of how it will affect her life drastically and tear her away from the people she cares about most. Oliver is eager to follow her to Gotham, where Chloe plans to move after going off the map, but she insists he needs to stay in Metropolis to stop Emil from "wiping our entire species of the planet." Chloe explains her decision to move to Gotham, expressing her desire to clean the streets up and launch a new set of headquarters for Watchtower in order to serve as a symbol of hope for the dark, corrupted city. '' Chloe agrees to follow Perry's wishes, and heads back into the Mansion where the ball continues. Despite her return, Chloe still remains disconnected from the people until she bumps into Bruce Wayne. He introduces himself to her, but Chloe is fully aware of who he is, and claims that his "boyish charms" won't work on someone like her. Bruce confesses to having previous knowledge of Chloe too, which prompts Chloe to ask for answers. Suspicious of his motives, Chloe assumes Bruce is working for Emil, as the "guy who took over his experiments." Instead, Bruce makes mention of "Watchtower", and admits to needing her help. Bruce suggests they meet up the following night where he promises to answer her questions. Meanwhile, looking on to a picture of her deceased parents, Helena vows to find justice for them, and returns to her vigilante getup - known as the Huntress in-costume - and is determined to "get to work." Later that night, Chloe returns to her apartment to find her former lover/co-worker, Oliver Queen, who has come bearing "bad news." Oliver informs Chloe that Emil is still alive and after Chloe reluctantly questions her involvement in this discussion, Oliver insists that its time. Oliver leads Chloe into the new headquarters for Watchtower, which has been established in Gotham thanks to Victor Stone (Cyborg). Oliver had already targeted several mobs in the city, and had both the Black Canary, and Impulse in the city to deal with some beforehand. Despite being speechless and overwhelmed by the effort Oliver has put in to guide Chloe in the right direction, she is convinced that she still isn't ready to return to her job as Watchtower. Oliver reminds Chloe of the mission, and the purpose behind her move to Gotham. Back at the Mansion, Bruce and Alfred discuss the events that took place at the ball. Bruce informs Alfred that he ran into Chloe, but worries he made a terrible impression on her. Bruce reinforces his desire to find justice for the murder of his parents, when Alfred tries to remind Bruce that he's on a road of vengeance. Bruce demonstrates his lack of knowledge between the two concepts, considering them to just be "words." Alfred finds the photograph of the Huntress in which Bruce is observing, and questions his interest in her. Bruce is pleased with her work, but notes that she could "use some help." Despite his unwillingness to play dress up like these other vigilantes, Bruce is determined to use his weaponry and tools at Wayne Enterprises to assist these heroes in their line of work. The two head off for the night. Chloe and Oliver (now as "Green Arrow") investigate an old factory under the idea that the Maffia have connections with Emil. They stumble across a man, who reveals himself as Rupert Thorne, and announces that the mobs in the city are forming an alliance and plan to place Gotham under new management. Green Arrow demands that this "ends now", but Rupert emphasises that its "only the beginning." Chloe and Green Arrow find themselves surrounded, but realise they have proof for their suspicions. They are forced into combat, until the Huntress clears the room, and disappears into the night. Desperate to catch her, Chloe follows the Huntress out into the street. The Huntress warns Chloe of how dangerous Gotham is and takes off on her motorbike, not before Chloe manages to place a tracker on it, following her every move. The next day, Chloe visits Perry in his office, where he congratulates her on scoring a date with Bruce Wayne. He informs Chloe that Bruce called to confirm for tonight, and mentions a "Watchtower Project." Chloe reveals that she is hesitant to make an appearance, which prompts Perry to suggest otherwise. Chloe questions Perry about his constant need to get her name out there. Perry explains that Chloe reminds him of himself, that he wants the best for her, and that he doesn't want her to follow in his foosteps, experiencing the same mistakes he has. Chloe puts his mind at rest, teasing him of a new story to sink her teeth into -- The Huntress! Chloe returns to Watchtower to find Oliver and reveals that she's doing a piece for Gotham Daily on the vigilante they ran into last night. Oliver concludes that the tracker didn't help, as the Huntress was constantly on the move. Convinced she can make it work, Chloe opens a map of the locations the Huntress was traced to, identifying where it cut off, and concludes that she destroyed the tracker before continuing her duties. Chloe expresses an interest in recruiting her to help in the fight against Emil, especially after the many times the two of them have tried to stop him on their own. Oliver reminds Chloe that Emil is a "mastermind" and is certain he didn't die in an explosion. ''Chloe and Emil are in a face-off, both wielding guns, both aimed at one another. Emil says his farewells to Chloe, but his attempt to assassinate her are thwarted by Chloe's move to hand-to-hand combat, in which she thanks her cousin Lois for the skills. Gaining the upper hand, Chloe finds time to communicate through an earpiece to Oliver, who is on his way to the base. Oliver asks if she managed to shut down Emil's experiments, but Chloe admits she could not find any in the entire building, concluding that he "must have flushed them out." Emil interrupts her, and forces her back into combat. Emil introduces a trigger to a set of explosives in the building, and reveals that the experiments have been handed down to a prodigy of his, "a man just like me". Granting herself time to escape, Chloe puts a bullet in Emil's shoulder, which causes him to momentarily drop the trigger to the bomb, allowing Chloe time to run. Emil eventually pulls the trigger, but Chloe luckily escapes in time, and is rescued at the last minute by Oliver. They watch as the building collapses in flames. '' Chloe reflects on the explosion, and realises it was a clone of Emil who died in the explosion. The two are certain that the war is about to begin. That night, Chloe joins Bruce for dinner at his Mansion, ready to find answers to her questions. Bruce admits he knows everything about Watchtower, what brought about its creation, and its demise. He also reveals his knowledge of Chloe in that he knows she faked her death, and that she did so in order to escape the government who are after her. He insists he wants to help Chloe out of the trouble she is in. Chloe wants to know why, which encourages Bruce to fill her in on his past - the death of his parents, the loss of his childhood - and demands that he is given justice for these tragedies, much like his old friend Oliver did (revealing his past connection with Oliver Queen). Chloe declines his offer, but Bruce is desperate to have these murderers hunted down and killed, offering money. Chloe stresses that if "you kill them, you become just as bad as they are." Chloe leaves. Later that night, Chloe returns to Gotham Daily where she is jumped by the Huntress, who is upset over the tracker Chloe placed on her bike. Chloe swears she's only trying to help, but the Huntress denies she needs any. Chloe tries to explain that the two of them are similar, and that they play for the same team. Unfortunately, the Huntress is convinced that Chloe won't survive in this city, and tells her to back off. This encourages Chloe to knock her unconscious. Perry enters at the end of the encounter. Chloe tells him "there's your story." Later, the Huntress wakes up inside the walls of Watchtower, welcomed to the headquarters by Chloe. After Green Arrow introduces himself, Chloe explains that this place serves as a safe haven for heroes, and mentions that she's looking to recruit a new team willing to fight for the people of Gotham. The Huntress slowly caves, until Chloe and Oliver mention the mobs they've located, causing her to stumble across the people responsible for her parents' death. ''A young Helena awakens from her slumber, and races down the stairs for Christmas morning, unable to find anyone inside. In the living room, she spots blood. Cautiously, Helena enters the kitchen, only to uncover the bodies of her parents, drenched in blood - murdered. '' The Huntress apologises to Chloe, and insists that she go and stop the Roman Maffia who are responsible for slaughtering her entire family. The Huntress demands she get vengeance, and Chloe is unable to stop her as she leaves. Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse somewhere in the city, Rupert Thorne is shot dead, Falcone behind the gun. Falcone wipes the blood from his face, and turns to man, hidden behind a dark, black mask. Falcone reveals that Thorne had to die so the Huntress couldn't trace anything back to them. He questions the man in the black mask, asking about "The Doctor", ''speaking of a spreading rumor that he is kidnapping criminals to use as guinea pigs for his experiments. Black Mask does not deny, nor confirm, but stresses ''"The Doctor" has other plans for Falcone. Back at Watchtower, Chloe and Oliver are desperate to stop the Huntress from going down a path she'll later regret. The two struggle to find a way to locate her, as the Huntress erased the locations of the Roman Maffia on their map before departing. Chloe stumbles across information on Helena Bertinelli, realising the true identity of the Huntress. Chloe and Oliver grow more worried, and are helpless in finding her, until Oliver realises who can help them - Bruce Wayne. Chloe and Oliver arrive at the Mansion, where Alfred leads them towards the library to wait for Bruce's arrival. Bruce and Oliver are reunited after years apart, but Bruce is suspcious of the circumstances. Chloe fills Oliver in on Bruce's request to find his parents' murderer in order to clear the air, but Bruce reminds Oliver that he received justice for the loss of his parents, and shouldn't judge him for wanting justice for his. Oliver informs Bruce that he has to live with the guilt of having blood on his hands. Bruce seeks to know the reason behind their visit, and Chloe reveals they're both here for his help. As the Huntress enters combat with Falcone, Black Mask, and their men, Bruce, Chloe, and Oliver sit inside a helicopter on their way to find the Huntress. Bruce assures Chloe that he knows Gotham well, and is certain of the Huntress' whereabouts, as he knows the location of the Roman Maffia. Chloe is confused, questioning why he hadn't acted on his desire for revenge sooner. Bruce admits he was conflicted - he knew he was wrong and that was holding him back, but he also knew he wanted his parents' murderer to pay. Chloe forgives him, as it "only shows is human. The Huntress and Falcone are locked in a heavy battle. The Huntress rages that Falcone ruined her life, and proceeds to direct her anger towards him. Falcone stresses that the Huntress should thank him, and that he made her who she is today. Falcone refers to himself as a "legend", but the Huntress is convinced he is a monster. After apprehending Falcone, the Huntress is thwarted by Black Mask. Moments later, Chloe, Oliver and Bruce enter the warehouse to find it empty. Abandoned. Bruce emphasises his certainty that the warehouse is the base for the Roman Maffia, which prompts Chloe to ask why he hasn't reported this place to the police. Bruce informs her of the corrupt police department, and how much the Falcone crime family influences this city. After telling Chloe there's no hope in stopping Falcone, Chloe responds with "Try me", determined to bring an end to the Roman Maffia. As Oliver leaves to search for clues on their whereabouts, Chloe checks her PDA, and finds a red flashing dot -- its the Huntress. Chloe and Oliver leave to deal to bring the Huntress home. Somewhere underground, the Huntress is being interrogated by Black Mask, who is interested in finding out how much she knows about "The Doctor", ''and what her connections are to the ''"the others" (Chloe/Oliver). ''A loud explosion interrupts his attempt to find answers, and both Chloe and Green Arrow arrive, determined to stop Black Mask. Thwarting Black Mask and his men, the three come together as a team - Watchtower, Green Arrow, and the Huntress. But in their reunion, they realise they lost sight of Black Mask, who has disappeared. The following day, Helena jokes about being famous from the article written about the Huntress, published in the Gotham Daily paper. Oliver tells her she has Chloe to thank for that, just as she enters the building to join them, excited about her day at work. She reveals the amount of job offers she's received thanks to this story on the Huntress, including the Daily Planet. Oliver asks if that means they'll be heading back to Metropolis, but Chloe is certain they won't be leaving Gotham for a very long time. Helena makes reference of the Doctor, which causes Oliver and Chloe to realise that all this time its been: Emil. Chloe explains to Helena that Emil was once a good man that has turned bad, and is bent on forcing his experiment -- a syrum that will turn humans into superpowered soldiers -- onto the world. They all realise that the war is soon approaching, and they all need to be ready for when it eventually arrives. Back at Gotham Daily, Amanda Waller visits Perry at his office, and demands he keep a close eye on Chloe for her. Perry tells her to "go to hell", which prompts Waller to remind him that she's the one responsible for his big break, and landed him this job in the first place. Waller threatens his job, and even his life, if Perry is unwilling to follow through on her orders, and leaves hoping to "keep in touch." Black Mask returns to base, where he meets with Emil Hamilton. Emil is expecting good news, and Black Mask tells him of Chloe's arrival in Gotham. Emil realises that "things are finally about to get interesting", before pulling a gun from his pocket and shooting Black Mask dead. He picks up a phone, and informs the person on the other line that the plan was a success -- "time to enter phase two." Music *"The End of the World"'' by Dead by Sunrise. Title *The title, "Legend" was given to reflect the creations of Chloe Sullivan and Emil Hamilton, and how they've carried on, seemingly in their absence. Watchtower was established in Gotham City with the help of Oliver Queen, and the Justice League, after being destroyed in Metropolis, and Emil Hamilton's experiments were handed down to his prodigy - later revealed to be himself. *Emil refers to his experiments as his legend; his legacy. *Falcone refers to himself as a legend throughout all of Gotham City. *Other titles included: "Pilot", "Legacy," "Myth," and "Vengeance." Notes *'Antagonist: '''Black Mask *Despite ''Black Mask being the main protagonist, he had ties to both Falcone, and Rupert Thorne, who served as minor threats for the episode, and was revealed to be working for Emil Hamilton, the season's primary antagonist. And, in the final minutes of the episode, Amanda Waller briefly appeared, who would later be revealed to be working with Emil. All characters could be viewed as the antagonist for this episode. *Mia Dearden does not appear in this episode, despite being part of the main cast. The character is introduced in the following episode. *Despite being set three months after the conclusion of Smallville, this series began after Smallville's Ninth Season Finale "Salvation", ''and was pitched close to the beginning of that particular season. This episode reflects that through some of its references, more specifically, the dates and time. *Emil Hamilton is referred to as "The Doctor" by many characters within the episode. This was an indirect reference to ''Doctor Who, a famous sci-fi television series. Continuity *Chloe references the old Watchtower Headquarters, describing this new building to be an exact duplicate of the one back in Metropolis. *Chloe and Oliver mention the time when Chloe was arrested by the Apartment of Domestic Security, who later turned out to be employees of Lex who were trying to pick apart her brain - which was infused with Brainiac - and use her as a weapon against the Justice League. ("Odyssey", Smallville") *After performing a roundhouse kick on Emil, Chloe acknowledges that it was her cousin Lois who was responsible for her gaining that skill. In Smallville, Lois was an army brat, and was very close with Chloe. *The line said by The Huntress: "The city's a dangerous place. You should be prepared", was one of the Black Canary's first lines on Smallville. This was alluding to their similarities, and the later introduction of Black Canary to the series, as well as the formation of the Birds of Prey. *In the flashback between Chloe and Oliver, Oliver asks about Clark and Lois, in which Chloe replies: "Clark and I stopped being friends a long time ago." This reflects how this series began during the Ninth Season of Smallville, when Clark and Chloe's friendship was extremely strained. Despite this error, Producers have said the series takes place after Season Ten of Smallville. *Oliver mentions to Bruce that he has Lex Luthor's blood on his hands. Oliver killed Lex with an explosive, framing Toyman for the assassination. ("Requiem", Smallville). *Perry White references his alcoholism. When the character was introduced in the universe, he was a struggling reporter with a drinking problem. ("Perry", Smallville). *Chloe shares the same reluctancy she showed to step back into the role of Watchtower in Smallville as she did in this episode. Chloe stepped down from the twice during Smallville - in "Hostage", when she told Clark she wanted to plug into the real world now that she has Oliver in her life, and in "Fortune", where she was offered the role once more, but swore she was done with being the "ghost in the machine." *While it is assumed Chloe and Oliver were living in Metropolis during the flashbacks, we later find out in the series that they were living in Star City instead. Both Chloe and Oliver moved to Star City after their marriage. ("Fortune", Smallville). Chloe and Oliver have since separated, and are reunited in this episode. Memorable Quotes "Watchtower is officially online." : - Chloe Sullivan "Don't suppose you'll be throwing on some tights and a cape to go out and join her, sir?" : '- Alfred Pennyworth (to Bruce Wayne)' Guest Starring *Pam Grier as Amanda Waller *Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth